You can love most anyone
by Doorman361
Summary: Vincent the K-9 Cop comes across Sugar reworking her love song. Things get a bit lewd from there. Contains the ships from Secret Cupet.


After a long day working the beat Vincent found himself a little parched for something sweet and cold luckily for the dog his newly found feline friend always had a nice little ice cream treat for him around this time. Vincent came upon the small truck when he heard a faint noise coming from, she was singing. Vincent put his top notch sense to work as he removed his helmet revealing a tuft of black lightly spiked hair and rotated his german shepherd ears towards the truck.

"You can love most anyone, it's happy and it's free. Go ahead and try it with the next pet that you see, but please make sure your love happens raaaape freeeee." Sugar laid her notes to rest, "Yeah that should work out the kinks, time to go try it on the guys again." Sugar smiled as she made her way out of her kitty door and onto the street swaying her haunches ever so slightly as she moved towards the direction of the police canine to deliver her new found love song to her friends at the littlest pet shop.

"Hello officer." She smiled as she brushed her rump to his, sending a shiver down her own spin. He's soooo cute. But darn he can't take a hint. "Feel free to help yourself, I'll be back so be sure to leave room for dessert." Sugar winked at the dog. Vincent turned towards the cat "I'll count the seconds.".

Sugar's heart skipped a beat as his monotone voice reached her brain, something about it seemed to show emotion something she has yet to see out of him, Vincent smiled as he returned a wink towards the cat. "Somethings different about her." Vicent thought as he watched the cat walk away noticing her plump rear, "I think my blood sugars running a little low." the dog smiled, walking into the truck with a devilish idea on his mind. She's so nice to me, maybe I should repay her.

A few hours later at LPS…

Pepper swiveled her hip as she felt Sunil dip his tongue back into her folds, matching the motion of the mongoose's mouth as he lapped up the juices from their lovemaking. His paw caressing the base of the tail he had come to have an almost fetish like arousal towards. Pepper let out another moan as patted her new found lover with her tail, receiving moans back from the blue pet.

"See isn't love great?" Sugar asked putting her back to the skunk's.

"Private….uh….moment…..oh…...Sprinkles!" Pepper yelped as she released more of her fluids into Sunil maw. The mongoose smiled. "You know this is still gross, but it doesn't taste half bad."

"Keep it up and I'll let you do this again." Pepper shifted her eyes back at the feline, gesturing her to leave so she could return the favor to Sunil once again.

"Oh don't be a buzzkill." Sugar let out a giggle, "You know, I wonder how the others are doing?"

Making her way towards the other end of the shop she ran into what appeared to be a pillow fort, a large rainbow of pet bed cluttered the food bowl area giving anyone who was in or behind almost complete privetcy.

"Great." Vinnie said weakly as he walked out from behind a stack of pillows with Minka, pulling his own ripped off tail out from his rear. "Just great.". Vinnie threw his arm around the monkey's shoulder, "Thanks Minka, you're the best."

"Oh don't mention it, I do this sort of stuff all the time, ya know with a bundle of Russell's quills, Sunil's and soon your decaying tail, ya know anything I can get my paws on."

"Well keep it up honey." Vinnie gave the little pink monkey a quick slap of the rear as the two went their separate ways.

Sunil lifted his head from Pepper's flower and began to protest, "Ew, I chew on my wand sometimes."

"Oh Sunil, all us girl use it." Penny replied coming out of the fire hydrant with a Russell who look like he just broke his back.

"I had snu snu." Russell triumphantly spoke placing a paw on his lower back quills. Penny giggled and gave to yellow hedgehog a peck on the cheek. "See you later stud.".

Sugar gazed around, all the pets save for that whore dog Zoe She was probably getting a dicking from a few strays outback anyways, had found true love, or at least a bang buddy. "Well it looks like my work here is done." and with that the cat began her walk back towards her truck.

About a half an hour later…

Sugar had arrived at her truck home, but something was different, it was getting dark and there were no lights in the sweet truck to turn on at dusk yet for some reason faint orange lights emanated from the food truck. Sugar moved her way into the truck, the light as it turns out were red scented candles surrounded by a bed of roses that scattered their way towards an out of uniform german shepherd, with his body toned from years of his occupation Sugar could barely believe the dog was doing all this.

"This is a bit sudden don't you think?" Sugar grinned nervously. "I didn't think you got the hint."

Vincent brushed away a patch of rose petals to reveal a large dog bed underneath, patting his paw to lure the cat next to him. Sugar moved closer towards the canine, letting the tip of her tail tickle his nose as she rested her head upon his belly.

"Good" Vincent clapped his hands and shortly after the sounds of electronics were heard as light music began to play.

Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah.

Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?

"Aw, I love Redbone." Sugar said bobbing her head slightly to the beat.

"I'll show you Redbone." Vincent eyes rolled towards his loins which were covered by his flak jacket. Sugar gave him a kiss before descending downwards do his doghood.

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Come and get your love

Sugar threw the garment aside and gazed upon the dogs size. "Um I was KNOT expecting that." Sugar laughed at her double entendre. But in all honesty she didn't know how she would fit that in, it was about the size of her front leg, but at least it beats the barbs of your average tomcat. The feline stuck her course tongue out and brushed it along his shaft providing some sort of lubrication for what was to come.

Vincent's breath grew laborious as he felt the cats mouth swallow up his dick as much as she could, which to his surprise was quite a bit, all the way down to the knot. The dog let out a light howl as he began to thrust into the girls mouth, aiding in process. Sugar moaned in ecstasy as she wiggled her rear in the dogs face hoping he'd pick up the clues. Luckily for her he was on top of things as his large canine dove into her like he was dying of thirst and she was his only source of liquid.

Sugar's body couldn't handle the pleasure as the cat squirmed around before finally she removed her mouth from the dogs rocket. Sugar took a few moments to swallow any amount of pre cum that her lover might have left for her as she turned her head towards the dog who was tenderly planting kissing on her perfect rump as if he was apologizing in advance for the damage he was about to cause.

"Ready to bury that bone of yours stud?" Sugar questioned as she rose her rear to the air.

Vincent stood up and trailed the felines body leaving a line of dog saliva down the side of her body before embracing Sugar in the most passionate kiss of the twos lives, the two tongues wrestled briefly for control, a fight that was in vain for the cat as she canines powerful tongue pushed its way into her mouth. It was pure bliss for the cat. A few seconds later the pair broke apart to catch their breath. But Sugar wasn't done.

"Mount me officer." Sugar closed her eyes and prepared herself for the knot. Vincent propped himself as any dog mounting a bitch would. He began to slowly push his tip into the cat.

"I'm read…" The of the Sweet Truck flew open as the silhouette of the LPS pets showed in the moonlight.

"Hey Sprinkles we just wanted to thank you for..." Penny found herself stunned at what she had saw.

"PRIVATE MOMENT!" Sugar yelled from her position on the floor. "My friend is a cop, he'll arrest you for trespassing."

"Oh Sugar Sprinkles." Pepper said as the group took a spot on the floor near by.

"Don't be such a buzz kill."


End file.
